Present invention embodiments relate to signaling for real-time communications sessions, and more specifically, to scalable signaling-services based on publish-subscribe messaging.
Real-time communications (RTC) technologies for voice over internet protocol (VOIP), video conferencing, and the like use separate communication channels for transferring control information (referred to as signaling) and transferring content, such as voice or video. The WebRTC standard specifies an application programming interface (API) for real-time audio, video, and data communication sessions. Some common web browsers implement this interface. However, signaling channel architecture is not standardized.